Let's go to heaven
by Ziggy Hope Stardust
Summary: Maybe this is the way things have to end. Miku/Len. Two shot.


A/N At the end.

She waited in her seat patiently after the last school bell indicating that classes were over rang. She tapped her foot in anticipation. Earlier that day she gave her boyfriend a note to meet her in this classroom. She was shaking in her seat in fear, thinking about what his reaction would be.

Would he freak out and just end it all and avoid her from now on?

Will he agree to her plan?

Would he be worried and tell her parents about it?

The room was silent, everyone had left. Her breathing picked up as she looked at the clock. She was now starting to get scared that he wouldn't come at all. As she looked down to try to stop tears that were being produced by her nervousness, she heard the door open. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked up and sighed in relief. But soon enough she remembered why she wanted to talk to him alone. She stood up from her desk and opened her mouth but soon she was interrupted.

"If this is another one of your tantrums, or depression panic attacks whatever they're called… I swear-"

The blonde hair boy stared her down, he hasn't moved from the door since walked in. Miku got nervous and wanted to start crying right then and there but she knew he wouldn't agree to her plan, especially after that statement.

Is it? Is it really that bad to handle someone like her?

It could be worse…

"No, no of course not. Stop being silly and come here."

She took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to start breaking into tears. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. Len's glare had softened and just sighed in relief that she wasn't going to do those things again. He gave her a tight hug and just listened to her speak.

"I have a plan, it'll solve all our problems."

The teal haired girl flashed a big smile to him, Len groaned he knew where this would probably lead to.

"Our problems, you know… I won't be sad anymore and stuff… yeah and stuff"

He rolled his eyes at her statement. Miku started to get nervous again. She knew he could care less of a fuck about what she says and does. But something tells her that he must care even a little if he's still there with her. So she's going to go ahead and try it. The only and last solution. The solution that will bring the definite result of the happiness she's looking for.

Once again she took a deep breath and went for it.

"Let's go to heaven."

The blonde raised his right eyebrow; he was confused by what exactly she meant by that. Confused and scared.

"Uhm what?"

She nodded in excitement, She just had to not think about how crazy everything sounds. He'll agree to it, she knows he will. He has to. She's put a lot of thought into this, and right now it seems like the only way out of this horrible joke game called life. But she guessed not everything in life is horrible. The only reason why she's still here is because she wants to be with him. But she just can't possibly deal with the horrors of the world just for one person that doesn't even show any care towards her but she doesn't want to be alone in the afterlife.

This is the only way out.

"Let's go to heaven, Where no one will bother us anymore. All the problems we have will be gone. We'll just have each other. We'd never have to say goodbye to each other."

Len quickly got up from where he was sitting and looked as if he was about to yell at her but something stopped him. Something in him made him feel like he should just shut up and listen to her for once. Besides, if she was in one of her moods again it's best not to make her feel anymore like crap.

"Let's disappear, Let's be happy"

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He hasn't stormed out of the room yet or yelled at her. She might actually accomplish something for once.

"If you love me, you'll follow trough"

Len sighed and scratched his head. He once again didn't know what to tell her, what to do. He just stayed silent. She's crazy as fuck, why is he even still here he wonders.

"All we have to do is drink this and we'll be up in heaven, We'll throw a wedding and be happy happy happy"

She cannot be serious he thought, but something in him tells him to agree to this. He cannot believe he's actually considering this. It's death. He'll never walk on earth again. What if there is no afterlife. He doesn't know why he has this gut feeling that it's the best thing to do. Len just nodded. Miku gasped.

"Really? You'll do this?"

Len gulped, he doesn't really want to do this right? Has he grown to be crazy just like her? But this whole thing does sound a whole better than living here, on this fucked up planet that humanity itself has destroyed. Just like humanity has drove his girlfriend, that's standing right in front of him to this decision of death. Without even a single thought that maybe things aren't as bad as they seem but somehow to her it seems as if there is no way out. But why does she have to make him go with her?

Why does he get the feeling that he should go down with her too? Is it because he doesn't want to live with the guilt? Or is it because he does care about her to some extant that could be the same amount of affection that she has to him.

"I love you, I just hope you know that Len."

Oh, he knows that all right. But why exactly does he have to do this act of stupidity with her? Maybe he has also given up in this world, he just hasn't accepted it yet. At the same time he doesn't want to see her hurting herself anymore right before his eyes. He doesn't really want to see her struggle with the simple things of life. Maybe this is the best thing to do.

At first this was gonna be a one shot but I got tired so it's going to be a two shot.


End file.
